narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shikaku Nara
is the Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure, head of the Nara clan and was a member of an Ino-Shika-Chō trio alongside Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi. Personality When he was first seen, he was portrayed as a bit of an alcoholic, and, at times, uses some of Shikamaru's catchphrases ("What a drag" in English and "How troublesome" in Japanese). Like his son, he thinks that women should be tender and sweet, but, as his son says, his wife has him "whipped". Also like his son, he is a very intelligent but lazy person, yet he is also quite caring, and is ready to jump into action when needed. Unlike his son, his resolve is much stronger, as even during the most depressing or dangerous of situations, he has been shown to maintain great determination and understanding, as shown from how he has repeatedly helped Shikamaru regain his sense of worth. In battle, Shikaku appears merciless. He had no qualms about choking the Suna shinobi to death, even when one of them was clearly cowering. It was also revealed that he was amongst the few parents who did not order his son to stay away from Naruto Uzumaki. He instead encouraged Shikamaru to do what he thought was best. Since Shikamaru became a chūnin, Shikaku has taken a greater interest in his son's training and has started teaching him the clan's more secret techniques. He also spends a great deal of his time tending to the clan's deer. Appearance Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. In Part I, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. In Part II however, he has been seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit. Earlier in the anime, Shikaku also has a scar on the left side of his face, however, this scar had been removed since subsequent episodes. Abilities Like other Nara, Shikaku uses the manipulation of shadows in various ways. Although he has only been seen in combat once, as the head of his clan it is assumed that he has mastery of his clan's techniques. During the invasion of Konoha, Shikaku was able to use the Shadow Neck Bind Technique against three opponents at the same time very easily. He is also shown to be very intelligent, regularly beating Shikamaru at shogi. Combined with his years of experience, this makes Shikaku a brilliant strategist, which A had praised him for. Thanks to this, Shikaku was appointed Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Shikaku debuted in the anime during the Chūnin Exams, attending a festival with his former team-mates and giving Inoichi Yamanaka a hard time for having had a daughter. When Shikamaru came to pick him up, he instead asked his son why he was not enjoying the festivals. Invasion of Konoha During the Invasion of Konoha, he fought alongside his former team-mates to repel the invading forces and used the Shadow Neck Bind Technique. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Later, when Shikamaru failed during the course of the mission to save Sasuke, and some of his team-mates suffered severe injuries, Shikaku spoke with him. He encouraged his son to keep his responsibility as team captain, as it might be that a team on a mission without him could have several casualties, but, if he was there, that team might end up with no casualties. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Shikaku appeared following Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, comforting Shikamaru about Asuma's death and offering to play shogi with him. After Shikamaru avenged Asuma and they played shogi again, he discussed the concept of the "king" with Shikamaru before defeating him. Invasion of Pain Arc and Shiho after Konoha is leveled.]] Shikaku was later shown to have survived Pain's destruction of Konoha, along with Shikamaru and Shiho. Apparently having some knowledge of senjutsu, he told his son not to interfere with Naruto's fight with Pain, and they instead regrouped with nearby villagers. He and Inoichi went searching for Pain's real body soon afterwards, only to run into Naruto, who had defeated Pain. When Naruto told them not to follow him to Pain's base, as he wished to speak with Pain alone, Inoichi argued that talking wouldn't solve anything. However, Shikaku, remembering Shikamaru's words about Naruto, convinced Inoichi to comply. When Pain then revived all those who he had killed, Shikaku realized he made the right choice in trusting Naruto. Five Kage Summit Arc After the invasion, Shikaku is one of five Konoha villagers to be summoned before the Fire Daimyō to discuss the village's response and reconstruction. With Tsunade in a coma, Danzō Shimura also suggests selecting a new Hokage. Fearing that Danzō may be appointed to the position, Shikaku nominates Kakashi to become the next Hokage. Much of the council agrees, but Danzō is able to undermine Kakashi's credentials. Shikaku tries to persuade the council not to take Danzō's ideals into account, but despite that, the daimyō decides to appoint Danzō the Sixth Hokage. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Danzō is killed, Shikaku is once again called before the daimyō, this time to appoint Kakashi to the position. The meeting is interrupted when news arrives that Tsunade has woken up, bringing an end to the proceedings. Shikaku is also present at the village's war meeting with his son, stating that he believes him to be too young for it, as they prepare for war. Shikaku later escorted Tsunade to a meeting of the leaders of the Allied Shinobi Forces and agreed with them on how they would protect both Naruto and Killer Bee. Shinobi World War Arc Shikaku is later appointed the Chief Battle Strategist of the alliance and remains behind at the headquarters. When the Raikage learns that the Gold and Silver Brothers were resurrected and states that he was going to enter the fray, Shikaku tells him that he cannot do that as he needs to remain behind to act in his capacity as Supreme Leader. He then proposes a new battle tactic after being informed of the number of powerful enemies that Darui's division was facing. The Fourth Raikage then praised Tsunade for the calibre of ninja in Konoha. Shikaku then tells Inoichi to inform the rest of the squads about the movement and then says he thinks it is time Ino-Shika-Chō made an appearance, but is interrupted by Ōnoki who says he has to deal with the Second Tsuchikage himself. Shikaku expressed great shock after learning that the Mū also had a kekkei tōta like Ōnoki. When the headquarters receive information of the First Division's situation and Kinkaku's transformation, the Raikage prepares to send Darui the Kohaku no Jōhei. When Tsunade questions how they'll make Kinkaku activate its ability despite him knowing about it, Shikaku creates and relays a strategy to Darui, Ino, Chōji and Shikamaru, through Inoichi's telepathic abilities. Shikaku's plan incorporates the near flawless teamwork of the Formation Ino-Shika-Chō in order to seal Kinkaku in the pot. As the plans succeeds Shikaku instructs Izumo and Kotetsu to team up with Darui to take down Kakuzu as Team 10 would go and fight Asuma. Izumo protests that fighting their former teacher would be too cruel but Shikaku tells him that no one else out there knows Asuma like they do so they would be the only ones that could stop him. Later when headquarters is informed that Madara had appeared on the battlefield with a weird entity, Shikaku says the Alliance will have to change strategies immediately. After hearing that both Killer Bee and Naruto had escaped from the island, he is entrusted with commanding the alliance as both Tsunade and A were going out to stop them personally. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves." * "Oh, come on. If you've never heard of the Shadow Bind Technique, then you'll love this next one: the Konohagakure's Shadow Neck Bind Technique." * (To new generation Ino-Shika-Chō) "Legends from the distant past are always exaggerated, but eventually, someone outdoes them... that's when new legends are born!" * (To new generation Ino-Shika-Chō) "If he's powered by the Nine Tails, you're powered by the bonds of Ino-Shika-Chō! Have faith in your teamwork." Trivia * Shika means "deer", but Shikaku can mean "assassin". * Shikaku is also a game of logic. References